Let the Games Begin
Let the Games Begin is the seventh episode of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the nineteenth episode overall. Previous: Journey to the Center of the Planet Next: Fit to Be Tied Summary The episode begins with a recap of the entire season, leaving off where Lucille announces Luke and Noah to be representing the Overland as the eighth team in The Dragon Games. Luke and Noah look around nervously, unaware of how to react. Sapphire gives Luke a smile, as the King nods to Luke and Noah. With hesitation, Luke and Noah walk into the arena. Lucille then dismisses the teams to head inside to prepare while the first challenge is set up. The eight teams then disperse into their bunker. Trev questions how Luke and Noah got into the games, but neither have an answer for him. Mince and Tacktack mock the Overlanders, knowing they have had no preparation time. Before a fight can break out, Grogg breaks it up. Angelina attempts to rile Luke, but Jupiter reminds everyone that they must take the time to prepare for their first round. Luke and Noah speak with Joey and Winslow, as Winslow notes that they are now rivals. Luke offers the Enchinites an alliance, to which Joey accepts and comments that the game is merely "friendly" competition. Jupiter overhears this and buds in, reminding Joey that the fate of the world is at stake. Winslow reinstates his point, that the competition is not "friendly." Before the Enchino-Overland alliance can talk much more, Lucille announces that round one is starting. The eight teams enter the arena, finding themselves in a desolate wasteland of fire and brimstone with an obstacle course in front of them. Lucille announces that the first challenge is a massive obstacle course race. The first team to finish receives an advantage in round two, the last team to finish is eliminated and the second to last team to finish receives a disadvantage in round two. The round begins as Team Chinco tries to fly, but finds that lasers shoot at them if they attempt to fly. This doesn't phase them or Team Gnitshak, who transform into vampire bats and fly past the lasers. The first obstacle is a field of giant geysers that shoot out giant bursts of steam. Mince and Tacktack charge headfirst into the field, while Enchino and Overland stay back and look for a way through. Org is hit by a burst of steam, but it only tickles him. Trev and Frank decide to ride the steam bursts, being shot into the sky and to the top of the nearby cliff - their next obstacle. With Enchino and Overland left alone at the start, Winslow shows Noah a way to slither through the cracks in between geysers. Joey and Luke rush through the geysers with all their might, as the two teams reach the cliff. Grogg and Org have trouble climbing, but Realgon speeds to the top quickly. Northern Yonland also makes decent progress. Using a spell, Luke is able to shoot Joey and Winslow to the top of the cliff, before transforming into a werewolf and demanding Noah to get on his back. Noah obliges, as Luke aggressively climbs up the cliff. Grogg and Org are left behind at the bottom, as Jupiter and Saturn take the lead in front of Enchino and Overland. Team Northern Yonland heads into a black lake, but finds it to be mushy and it slows them down. Luke holds Noah up and Winslow wraps around Joey's neck as Luke and Joey rush ahead of the elves through the muck, making it to the other side. They pass through a hall spouting fire at them, as Lucille announces that Frank and Trev have claimed first place and received an advantage in the second round. Timing the fire right, Enchino and Overland are able to pass through the hall. Luke and Noah speed ahead, but a shifting platform shoots them into the sky, high above Joey and Winslow. Luke calls for Joey and Winslow to keep going, claiming that they will catch up. Lucille then announces that Mince and Tacktack have claimed second place. Beginning to lose hope of getting down, Luke and Noah are relieved to see Jupiter and Saturn rise up on another platform. The elves inform Team Overland that they are grateful for the service they did back in Northern Yonland, and are willing to help them out in return. Jumping from platform to platform, the four are able to get down and past the obstacle. They are then faced with a stone door with a question inscribed, asking who the first winners of The Dragon Games were. The four ponder this for a while, before Grogg and Org catch up with them. Lucille then announces that Joey and Winslow have claimed third place. Grogg claims that one of the answers is Adventus, but he can't recall the second one. After some more thinking, Jupiter and Saturn eventually discover it to be Zerk. Jupiter calls out the names Adventus and Zerk, opening the doors. Lucille then announces that Teams Chinco and Gnitshak have claimed fourth and fifth place respectively. The three remaining teams are then met by another hall, only this time filled with swinging axes. Org has trouble getting past them, but Jupiter and Saturn slip through. Luke and Noah follow, as the teams see vines set up to swing across a chasm of darkness to the finish line, where Lucille waits with the other teams. Jupiter and Saturn grab vines and swing across, as Luke takes another and beckons for Noah to hold onto him tightly. Noah holds onto Luke as Jupiter and Saturn claim sixth place, leaving it between Mists of Sargoga and Overland for elimination. Closing his eyes and pushing himself forward, Luke swings across the chasm with Noah to the finish line. Lucille declares Luke and Noah seventh place, as Luke collapses in exhaustion. The stadium returns to normal, as the Mystic Forest Fighters X cheer for their friends. Lucille tells Grogg and Org that they have been eliminated, which the two accept. The exit portal appears, as Grogg and Org leave the games. Lucille informs Luke and Noah that they will have a disadvantage in the next round, but neither of them care. Noah hugs Luke as the partners prepare for the long game ahead of them. Meanwhile, Gus, Herb and Hubert watch the games from their crystal ball. Gus grumbles upon seeing Overland survive, claiming he does not like Luke. Herb recognizes Luke as "the cursed one", as Gus claims that he will make sure Team Overland does not win. Round 1 Appearances *Gus the Dragon *Herb *Hubert the Goblin *Saad (flashback) *Greg the Gecko (flashback) *Luke the Werewolf *Lucille the Werewolf *Captain Burns *Caleb *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Winslow the Snake *Anastasia the Werefox *Otis the Grasshopper *Kilo the Rabbit *Sapphire *Nikki *Yul the Elf *Jewel the Wallaby *Ra the Shark *Rattigan *Telsa the Ferret *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *The Prince *The King *The Queen *Frank & Trev *Rando & Red *Jupiter & Saturn *Grogg & Org *Angelina & Marsha *Mince & Tacktack Trivia *It is revealed at the Trivia Stone that the first winners of The Dragon Games were named Adventus and Zerk. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes